


She Loves Him

by Cohava



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben has a praise kink and no one will convince me otherwise, F/M, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rey is very loving, SO MUCH FLUFF, This boy needs love, also they have sex, author is very late on her prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #5Prompt: Praise KinkFinally, he presses his forehead against hers, sighing at the persistent motion of her fingers weaving in his hair.“I need you to say it again,” he admits.“Wha…”“I need you to say that it was good.”





	She Loves Him

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay so I'm cheating more than a bit here, meaning that beside being massively late, none of the actual Day #5 prompts inspired me so I shifted some prompts around. I still had loads of trouble writing this one, so please be kind! And enjoy ;)

“So good, Ben… So good…”

Rey doesn’t quite realize what she said. She isn’t thinking at all, too busy enjoying the new and wondrous pleasure of sexual intercourse. 

It isn’t the first time they have done this, but it’s still a novelty for her. It’s a strange thing how they have touched each other’s soul and connected in the most intimate of ways and yet, up until recently, they have been novices in the most common way people love one another behind closed doors. The occasions to do it have been scarce, but Rey is eager to learn his body as she has learned his mind, and she loves the feel of his naked skin on hers, the weight and warmth and solid presence of him in her arms—his heartbeat against hers.

She loves other things too, like the way his long fingers slide and arch and twist inside her, or how he kisses her neck and touches her breasts and her back and her backside—reverently, of course, but his eagerness and his lust set Rey’s body aflame every single time. She knows there’s more, of course, many more things to learn that will give them pleasure in new and interesting ways, a plethora of acts and gestures and words she would never think of which will—so she’s heard—ignite formidable passion in both of them. She is very determined to learn and try them all, but she doesn’t quite realize she’s stumbled over one of them, at first. He doesn’t give any outward cues, as well: maybe the pace of his thrusts picks up a little bit and the rhythm becomes more erratic, and maybe he moans and tightens his hold on her for an instant, but she might not have noticed anything at all if she hadn’t felt it. 

Yet a powerful, indescribable wave of feeling emanates from him, so intense she could drown in it. It’s passion, and it’s bliss, and she forgets how to breathe for a second, overwhelmed by his emotions. 

She runs her hand all over his back. She loves doing that, feeling his muscles ripple and the slight sheen of sweat he’s worked out in the course of her activities. She strokes his spine, wanting to soothe him, and waits for him to be able to tell her what it was that caused him such pleasure, and how can she do it again. And again. And again. 

He doesn’t speak, though; instead, he’s focusing solely on her body and her mind. She can feel him probing gently, trying to read her feelings the way she reads his, wanting to pleasure her as she does him. That’s all well and good, but Rey wants to know.

She pulls at his hair lightly.

“Ben!”

He raises his head to look her in the eye, but still doesn’t speak. Rey considers he might be as overwhelmed as she is, and softens as he slows down and rests atop her, his huge body covering hers. She loves it. Her pull becomes a caress, fingers stroking his hair gently, trying to coax a response out of him. They can communicate wordlessly sometimes, and he knows her well enough to understand what she wants, but as for what caused the sudden spike of pleasure in him, she is completely lost, and she’d like not to be. 

Finally, he presses his forehead against hers, sighing at the persistent motion of her fingers weaving in his hair. 

“I need you to say it again,” he admits.

“Wha…”

“I need you to say that it was good.” He says it quickly, like the admission pains him. Knowing Ben, it probably does. 

“It’s always good,” she tries to reassure him, but Ben shakes his head minutely. 

Oh. 

Finally, she understands. 

She moves in a single fluid motion, flipping them so she is straddling him and he lies beneath her. Tenderly, she tucks a lock of his hair out of the way and leans down to press her mouth against his ear.

“It’s always good,” she repeats, whispering. She presses a kiss to Ben’s earlobe, another to his temple, his cheek, his jaw.

“Do you understand, Ben? Always. Being with you is incredible. You’re so good to me…”

That’s it: he whimpers. Rey’s heart warms at the tiny sound, and she doubles her effort, peppering his face and neck and hair with kisses. She tells him how much she likes him, every part of him. She likes his eyes and his hands and his arms and chest and face and hair and shoulders…

She kisses him everywhere as she whispers and he trembles.  
“I like your voice,” she keeps going, pressing feather light kisses against his mouth. “It’s so deep… so intense… I love it when you talk to me.”

“Do you?” He gasps up in her mouth, and she knows right then how much he needs this. Needs her.

“Yes.”

“I like the way that you hold me. So good. You’re so strong, Ben,” she croons.

“You hold me like you’re never going to let me go.”

“Never!”

“I love your smile. You never smile much and it’s so, so precious when you do.”

“I love the little frown you do when you’re reading.”

“I love how good you are to me, Ben. So, so good. Every second of every minute of every day…”

He moans, and his hips are jerking against her at a frantic pace, fueled by her words. She presses one final kiss to his forehead and pushes herself up a little so she can slide him right back in. They both sigh loudly when he’s once again fully inside and they are together, like they were always meant to be.

“S-so good…” Rey manages, although she too is starting to lose herself in the sheer pleasure of their union, “I love this, I love you. My wonderful, perfect...”

“I’m… I’m not…”

“You are everything.”

“I’m a monster…”

“Not to me.” Rey says firmly, even as she matches him thrust for thrust, even as she is about to climax.

“Not… ah… Ben, yes, like this… right there…”

He comes undone.


End file.
